The World in the Palm of the Hands
by Kenzeira
Summary: Saat kecil, Matsukawa yakin, dunia adalah tempat bermain yang menyenangkan. [untuk MatsuHana Birthday Event]


Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi. No profit gained. Childhood AU. Untuk MatsuHana Birthday Event.

* * *

[ **The World in the Palm of the Hands** ]

* * *

Ini mungkin terdengar konyol, tapi, Matsukawa pernah jatuh cinta pada seorang bocah laki-laki tatkala usianya baru menginjak tujuh tahun.

Bolehlah dikatakan cinta monyet, sebab ia sendiri tidak mengetahui secara pasti perasaan bodoh semacam apa yang waktu itu hinggap di hatinya. Ia hanya mengetahui beberapa fakta; keinginan untuk terus menghabiskan waktu bersama—entah dalam menendang bola, atau melemparnya, atau sekadar bermain petak umpet dan berlari-larian, bersepeda mengelilingi kompleks, berlagak bagai pengembara yang tersesat entah di mana (meski kenyataannya mereka cuma saling menghilangkan diri di kompleks sebelah, atau menjelajahi persawahan hijau maha luas, membentang perkasa bagai menantang langit biru). Matsukawa senang dengan hal-hal sederhana itu; membuat topi nelayan dari kertas, menciptakan pedang dari ranting pohon, apa saja.

Waktu yang dihabiskan bersama terasa sangat berharga dan dunia yang besar ini seakan mampu mereka tangkup di kedua tangan. Saat kecil, Matsukawa yakin, dunia adalah tempat bermain yang menyenangkan. Ia tidak perlu memikirkan gelak tawa yang perlahan lenyap, pun rumah yang tidak lagi hangat. Ia hanya perlu keluar dari pintu terkutuk itu, lantas menemui kawannya dan mereka akan menertawakan apa saja.

"Lihatlah, Takahiro, kepompong itu mulai mekar dan berubah menjadi kupu-kupu." Kupu-kupu cantik terbang, sayapnya mengepak. Mereka memandang takjub. Kehidupan barangkali bisa disejajarkan dengan proses ulat, kepompong, kupu-kupu. Mereka merangkak perlahan, berharap lekas menjadi indah dan terbang. Tapi, setelah terbang, setelah berubah menjadi kupu-kupu, kehidupan terasa lebih berat karena kematian begitu dekat. Dan setelah dewasa, seringkali, orang-orang ingin kembali menjadi anak-anak.

Ketika menginjak usia sebelas tahun, perceraian orangtua tidak bisa dihindarkan. Matsukawa bersembunyi di taman pada malam sebelum ibunya meminta ia mengepak barang. Mereka hendak pergi, meninggalkan Miyagi, meninggalkan ayahnya yang entah kenapa semakin hari semakin sering pergi, kadang pulang, kadang tidak. Kawannya langsung menemukannya dan mereka berbincang untuk yang terakhir kali. Saat itu, Matsukawa yakin, dunia bukanlah tempat bermain yang menyenangkan. Ia harus memikirkan banyak hal mengenai masa depan, mengenai ambisi-ambisi yang diinginkan orangtua untuk lekas ia capai segera.

"Tapi, setidaknya, pernah ada dunia yang menyenangkan untuk kita, Issei."

Matsukawa tidak pernah berjumpa lagi dengan teman kecilnya itu. Ia pindah jauh, melanjutkan sekolah di tempat yang tidak nyaman baginya—mereka tidak ramah, dasar orang kota. Ia rindu pada kompleks rumahnya di Miyagi sana, rindu pula pada kemegahan sawah-sawahnya, rindu pada segala kenangan yang terkubur di dalamnya. Matsukawa tidak lagi peduli mengenai apa pun. Ia mulai mencari kesenangan lain; melalui voli, melalui latih tanding. Segenap hari-hari yang dilaluinya amat membosankan. Ia hidup tanpa hasrat hingga suatu hari terbesit dalam benaknya untuk kembali ke Miyagi; ketika ia lulus SMP nanti.

"Apakah kau sedang meminta izin kepadaku untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti ayahmu, Issei?"

Ibunya dicampakan. Matsukawa melakukan hal yang sama. Ia bisu, tapi keinginannya tetap teguh. Ia berjanji akan selalu mampir ke Tokyo kalau liburan tiba. Tidak ada yang bisa menahan kepergiannya—tidak bahkan air mata ibunya. Ia tetap pergi di usianya yang belum genap enam belas. Miyagi tidak banyak berubah, meski lahan persawahan mulai dibabad habis oleh pembangunan komplek-komplek. Ia masih tetap menghirup udara yang sama; sensasi yang sama pula; lantas kenangan terbuka lebar di hadapan mata. Matsukawa menemukan dirinya sendiri begitu bahagia tatkala melihat teman kecilnya.

"Takahiro!"

Mereka kembali menghabiskan waktu berharga bersama-sama, tidak melalui bersepeda maupun bermain petak umpet, melainkan melalui latihan voli dan kunjungan ke kedai ramen; membahas strategi, membahas betapa Iwaizumi sangat menyebalkan karena tidak pernah kalah dalam adu panco, membahas Oikawa yang semakin genit, apa saja. Mereka menertawakan kekonyolan, membangun kembali kenangan dan dunia yang menyenangkan. Matsukawa takkan pernah meminta kesenangan lebih dari ini—ia sudah merasa cukup; bersama Hanamaki Takahiro.

Setiap liburan, Hanamaki selalu ikut bersama Matsukawa. Mereka berkunjung ke Tokyo, menginap beberapa hari di rumah ibunya (bayangkan, betapa bahagia Matsukawa tatkala mendapat kabar bahwa ibunya sudah mulai membuka hati pada pria lain). Ia selalu mengajak teman kecilnya itu jalan-jalan, menyusuri setiap distrik, melihat-lihat action figure, acara besar seperti parade cosplay, bahkan sesekali bermain bowling. Ibu Matsukawa sangat menyukai Hanamaki—siapa pun menyukai lelaki berambut merah muda itu, karena dia sangat pandai bersosialisasi dan gemar membuat lelucon-lelucon menghibur.

Keputusannya tidak salah untuk kembali ke Miyagi; ia dapat kembali merengkuh dunia kecilnya yang menyenangkan.

Ketika beranjak dewasa, waktu rasa-rasanya berlalu begitu cepat. Tiba-tiba saja mereka telah mencapai angka delapan belas dan siap melanjutkan kehidupan ke jenjang berikutnya; kuliah, bekerja, atau keduanya. Matsukawa mengikuti jejak Hanamaki. Kuliah di universitas yang sama meski ia tidak bisa tergabung dalam anggota reguler tim voli (tebak, siapa yang kesulitan mencari dana untuk biaya kuliah sehingga ia harus mengorbankan waktu latihannya untuk kerja sambilan). Tapi ia merasa hal itu tidak perlu dipermasalahkan, apalagi Hanamaki selalu berkunjung ke kedai ramen tempatnya bekerja—kadang memesan, kadang hanya duduk dan mengajak mengobrol.

"Kudengar Kyotani mau masuk ke univeritas kita."

Pembicaraan kadang seputar kawan-kawan semasa SMA, kadang mengenai latihan. Matsukawa tidak pernah mengeluh soal pekerjaan. Ia tersenyum tipis menanggapi kalimat-kalimat Hanamaki, meski kedua matanya tetap saja bagai ikan mati.

Di usia dua puluh tahun, Matsukawa mendapat undangan pernikahan dari ibunya. Ia mengajak Hanamaki pergi bersama. Dalam tangis haru, wanita paruh baya itu merengkuh erat keduanya, berharap mereka diberkati agar segera mendapat pasangan yang baik. Matsukawa mulai memikirkan hal itu; mengenai perasaannya terhadap Hanamaki. Ia tahu dunia ini bukan lagi tempat yang menyenangkan untuk bermain-main dan bermimpi—ah, andai menjadi anak-anak bisa berlangsung selamanya. Tapi ia tetap beranjak dewasa. Tahun demi tahun berganti. Kumis entah sudah berapa kali tumbuh dan lenyap. Matsukawa dan Hanamaki tidak mungkin selamanya menghabiskan waktu bersama. Masing-masing dari mereka akan menikah, memiliki anak, membangun keluarga bahagia.

Di usia dua puluh tujuh, lahan persawahan sudah hilang sepenuhnya, diganti rumah-rumah penduduk. Ladang kosong menjadi tempat gedung-gedung dibangun. Miyagi tidak sama lagi. Kehidupan ini tidak akan pernah sama lagi. Matsukawa memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan dan ia telah siap menghadapi semua itu; termasuk hidup seorang diri dan merasa kesepian kalau-kalau kawan kecilnya datang membawa kabar pernikahan. Perlahan, teman-temannya menikah. Kenyataan terasa pahit. Dunia ini berubah menjadi tempat yang membosankan untuk hidup. Tidak pernah lagi ia temukan ulat berubah menjadi kepompong, lantas bermetamorfosis menjadi kupu-kupu. Semakin matang usia, semakin sedikit tertawa. Mereka lebih banyak merenung, memikirkan pekerjaan, memikirkan kekasih yang timbul-tenggelam (meski mereka tidak secinta itu).

"Kau tahu, Issei, sewaktu kecil aku selalu berpikir akan mengelana mengelilingi dunia bersamamu—seperti, ah, masa kecil dulu, ketika kita berperan sebagai pengembara yang tersesat di komplek orang. Kita akan membeli mobil dari hasil uang tabungan, lantas mobil itu menjadi rumah kita."

Pada suatu malam, mereka berjumpa dengan segelas wiski di tangan.

"Itu khayalan yang bagus, Takahiro."

Hanamaki mengulas senyum. Keduanya bersulang merayakan kehidupan—apa yang kiranya bisa dirayakan dari kehidupan yang membosankan ini? Matsukawa memandang refleksi dirinya sendiri dalam gelas minumannya. Ia teringat sang Ibu yang bertanya melalui telepon; kapan ia bisa mengenalkan kekasihnya dan lekaslah menikah.

"Mungkin aku akan memutuskan kekasihku demi pergi mengelana bersamamu," ucapnya setengah sadar. Lagi pula, Matsukawa tidak pernah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada perempuan itu. Ia bahkan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu bersama Hanamaki—karena, tetap saja, setelah sekian tahun, menghabiskan waktu bersama kawan kecilnya itu lebih berharga dibandingkan dengan siapa pun. Hanamaki menjawabnya. Matsukawa tidak pernah mengira akan mendapatkan jawaban semacam itu.

Suatu pagi, Matsukawa menelepon ibunya.

"Ibu, aku sudah menemukan pasangan yang baik dan aku akan berkelana mengelilingi dunia bersamanya."

Satu kali lagi, dunia menjadi tempat yang menyenangkan untuk hidup.[]

* * *

 **3:02 AM – January 8, 2018**


End file.
